09 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Karine i Ari (17/26) - serial komediowy, Francja 1995 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Skippy - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992 09.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja (powt.) 09.30 Dla dzieci: Kolory 09.55 Ekstradycja 3 (1/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Wójcik (powt.) 10.55 O co chodzi? (powt.) 11.20 Na ziemskim globie (7): Chiny: Szenjang - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1996 11.30 U progu XXI wieku (7): Co czują zwierzęta? - serial dokumentalny, USA 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.25 Magazyn Notowań: Katalońskie wędrówki 12.50 Klan (205) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 13.15 Planeta Ziemia (3): Pogoda i klimat - Opady - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 13.25 Polska czeka na Papieża - program dokumentalny (powt.) 13.50 Szansa nie bez ryzyka: Giełda papierów wartościowych (7) (powt.) 14.15 Z Polski rodem 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of your Life) (5) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 15.05 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.30 Moda na sukces (825) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Regiment majora Sharpe'a (Sharpe's Regiment) - film kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 21.40 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy. 22.35 Przeboje Grammy 22.50 Wieczory pod śledzikiem: Pomnik wieszcza 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.15 Jazz top '98 - koncert 00.10 Kobieta odrzucona (A Woman Scorned) - thriller, USA 1993 01.50 Mroczne dziedzictwo (Poltergeist. The Legacy) (13, 14) - serial, USA 03.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Radio Romans (8/32): Weekend - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Jerzy Łapiński, Igor Michalski, Małgorzata Foremniak (26 min) 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (W przerwie obrad około godz. 13.00 Panorama) 14.50 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Warsztat, zagłębie, dwa w jednym 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (34,35/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1990, reż. Win Phelps/Matia Karrell, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Max Casella (46 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Teleadwokat - teleturniej tak - 0-70035201; nie - 0-70035302 16.40 Nasza fantastyczna przyszłość (5): Całkiem nowe ciało - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 17.10 Weekend kulturalny - Dwójka poleca (powt.) 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 Mogę wszystko 20.00 Polskie losy: Noce i dnie (3/12): Babcia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (51 min) 21.05 Badziewiakowie (1): Obrączka - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, wyk. Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Agata Młynarska oraz członkowie Kabaretu Koń Polski (25 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Wywiad z Moniką Lewinski - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 23.35 Szaleńczy pościg (The Desperate Trail) - western, USA 1994, reż. P.J. Pesce Jr, wyk. Sam Elliott, Linda Fiorentino, Craig Sheffer, Frank Whaley 01.10 Ujadals - koncert 01.40 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Obok nas - program społeczny 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Pionierzy intelektu - film dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Rozmowy Prezydenta - film dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.20 Z archiwum WOT 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Wieści z Ratusza 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Obok nas - program społeczny 19.05 Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 22.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (14) - serial animowany 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (28) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (679) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (99) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Ally McBeal (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Countney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (60 min) 12.30 Tok szok w Polsacie 13.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Talent za talent 14.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (17) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 15.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piramida: gra - zabawa 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (29) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Życie jak poker (54) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek 18.10 Allo, Allo (28) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (100) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Billy Warlock, Erika Eleniak, Nicole Eggert (50 min) 20.00 Najemnicy (Soldier of Fortune) (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Hitman (The Hitman) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Michael Parks, Al Waxman, Alberta Watson (90 min) 22.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.45 Informacje 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Biznes tydzień 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Komisarz Rex (42) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel, wyk. Tobias Moretti (45 min) 00.25 Prawnik z Manhattanu (Michael Hayes) (6/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. David Caruso, Jimmy Galeota, Ruben Santiago-Hudson, Maty Ward 01.15 Miłość w niebezpiecznych miejsc (Real Couples: Sex in Dangerous Places) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. James Winner, wyk. Cheryl Axley, Jimmy Axley 02.20 Muzyka na BIS 04.10 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Łebski Harry (84) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Przygody kapitana Simiana (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (20) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Złota klatka (54) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (54) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (69) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Łebski Harry (84) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Przygody kapitana Simiana (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (87) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Mr Rhodes (8) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Bajer w Bel - Air (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (21) - serial obyczajowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (70) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Obcy - ósmy pasażer Nostromo (Alien) - film SF, USA 1988, reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Tom Skerritt, Harry Dean Stanton, John Hurt 22.10 Oblężenie Bazy Gloria (The Siege of Firebase Gloria) - film wojenny, USA 1988, reż. Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk. Wings Hauser, R. Lee Ermey, Albert Popwell, Robert Arevalo (120 min) 00.00 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.30 Sekret Rebeki - film erotyczny, USA 1990 02.00 Mecz NBA: Phoenix Suns - Utah Jazz 04.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (13) - serial animowany 07.50 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy (24) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 1995 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (67) - serial obyczajowy 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia (La clef de champs) (10/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1998 11.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.20 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (39) - serial, Meksyk 1996 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (27) - serial komediowy, USA 1996 13.40 City (317) - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (40) - serial, Meksyk 1996 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (14) - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (4) - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (28) - serial komediowy, USA 1996 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża (Beachcombers) (69) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 17.45 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia (La clef de champs) (11/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1998 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (2) - film SF, USA 1994 21.45 Strażnik czasu (Timecop) (1) - serial SF, USA 1994 22.35 Nasze wiadomości 22.55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli. NASZA TV i RADIO DLA CIEBIE zapraszają 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Obyczaj (Games) - film obyczajowy, USA 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 07.50 Grajmy w szachy (13) - program Stefana Gawlikowskiego 08.00 Dla dzieci: Szkoła na wesoło - Koncert Wielkanocny 08.30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (4/13): Pałacowy duch - serial przygodowy, Francja/Polska 1993, reż. Michael Berny (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Zaproszenie: Po Tarnowie i Pogórze - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 09.30 Ptaszka - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krystyna Krupska-Wysocka (powt.) 10.45 Jarmark na pograniczu - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka (powt.) 11.05 Złotopolscy (61, 62) Obietnice, Drugie zaręczyny - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 12.30 Polski dom - reportaż Mirosława Jasińskiego 13.05 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) 13.25 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 13.55 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 14.20 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Edward Osóbka-Morawski - program publicystyczny 14.50 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Kurczak po polsku 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Polski dom - reportaż Mirosława Jasińskiego (powt.) 16.30 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - Pracowite pszczółki 16.50 Dla dzieci: Kolorowe nutki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 17.35 Pałer - program muzyczny 18.05 Fitness Club (11/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Maria Pakulnis 18.30 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Solarium - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.10 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Kurczak po polsku (powt.) 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - film animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Matki, żony i kochanki (1/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Małgorzata Potocka (51 min) 21.05 Alfabet Józefowicza - Koncert Galowy XX Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (1) 22.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Ze sztuką na ty: Paweł Jocz - reportaż Piotra Słowikowskiego 23.35 Śpiewać sercem - Chór KUL - reportaż Waldemara Malugi 23.50 Akademia wiersza: Itaka - Konstantinos Kawafis 00.00 Porozmawiajmy - program poświęcony ludziom decydujących się na emigrację 00.50 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.55 W labiryncie (14) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości i Sport (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody 02.00 Matki, żony i kochanki (1/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 02.55 Alfabet Józefowicza - Koncert Galowy XX Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (1) (powt.) 03.40 Śpiewać sercem - Chór KUL - reportaż Waldemara Malugi 04.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Fitness Club (11/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 05.30 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 06.00 Kuchnia polska: Danie na weekend 06.10 W labiryncie (14) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Disco Polo Live 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Sally czarownica (71) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (10) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Real TV (11,12) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (powt.) 10.30 Drużyna 'A' (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (686) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 12.30 Micaela (119) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Link New Look - magazyn mody 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (120) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb (107) - serial animowany 17.35 Drużyna 'A' (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Skrzydła (11) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (158) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Alan Alda - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Szczęki 2 (Jaws 2) - horror, USA 1978, reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Roy Scheider, Lorraine Gary, Murray Hamilton, Joseph Mascolo (111 min) 00.05 Lukrecja Borgia (Lucrece Borgia) - dramat historyczny, Francja/Włochy 1952, reż. Christian-Jaque, wyk. Martine Carol, Pedro Armedariz, Massimo Serrato (93 min) 01.45 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 02.45 Piosenka na życzenie 03.40 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.20 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.45 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 07.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 09.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 10.15 Zróbcie mi zdjęcie (Somebody Has to Shoot the Pictures) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1990 12.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 12.30 Świat dzikiej przyrody: W krainie niedźwiedzi - serial przyrodniczy 13.00 Teleshopping 13.30 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 16.15 Świat się kręci - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial dla młodzieży 20.00-22.35 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (2) - film SF, USA 1994 21.45 Strażnik czasu - serial SF 22.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.50 Prezent urodzinowy (Dead Reckoning) - thriller, USA 1990 00.25 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 01.10 Strażnik czasu - serial SF 01.55 Prezent urodzinowy (Dead Reckoning) - thriller, USA 1990 03.25 Teleshopping Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 08.30 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Grunt to rodzinka 2 (A Very Brady Sequel) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Arlene Sanford, wyk. Shelley Long, Gary Cole, Tim Matheson, Henriete Mantel 10.25 (K) Hutan - Tajemnice malajskiego lasu deszczowego - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (K) First Strike - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Jackson Lou, Annie Wu, Bill Tung (86 min) 12.15 (K) Deser: Zaklinanie celii - film krótkometrażowy 12.30 (K) Szczur - film dokumentalny 13.30 (K) Desperatki (Set it off) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. F. Gary Gray 15.35 (K) Kochane urwisy (The Right Connections) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Cuck Vinson, wyk. Melisa Joan Hart, M.C. Hammer, Belinda Metz, Elisabeth Brian Hart (92 min) 17.10 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowany 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Wioska przeklętych (Village of the Damned) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Jonh Carpenter, wyk. Christopher Reev, Kristie Alley, Linda Kozłowski (94 min) 21.35 (K) Dziecko Rosemary (The Rosmary's Babe) - horror, USA 1968, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Mia Farrow, John Cassavetes, Sidney Blackmer (131 min) 23.50 (K) Deser: Powrót do Glennascault - film dokumentalny 00.20 (K) Dzieci kukurydzy 4 (Children of Corn 4) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Greg Spence, wyk. Naomi Watts, Brent Jennings, Jim Krieg (81 min) 01.45 (K) Noc żywego chleba - film krótkometrażowy 01.55 (K) Tarantula - film SF, USA 1956, reż. Jack Arnold, wyk. John Agar, Mara Corday, Leo G. Carroll (77 min) 03.15 (K) Deser: Noc poślubna - film krótkometrażowy 03.30 (K) Ich dzień powszedni - komedia, Polska 1963, reż. Aleksander Ścibor Rylski, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Aleksandra Śląska Pola Raksa, Barbara Krafftówna (92 min) 05.05 (K) John i Mary (John & Mary) - film obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Mia Farrow, Dustin Hoffman, Olympia Dukakis (89 min) 06.35 (K) Deser: Somnia podróż do Hypnopompii - film krótkometrażowy HBO 06.45 Koń w paski - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.40 Jack - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Robin Williams, Diane Lane (108 min) 09.30 Daleko od domu 2 - Zagubieni w San Francisco (Homeward Bound II. Lost in San Francisco) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. David R. Ellis, wyk. Robert Hays, Kim Greist (85 min) 11.00 Kulisy filmu Faceci w czerni - reportaż 11.30 Upał - komedia, Polska 1967, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Jeremi Przybora, Jerzy Wasowski (90 min) 13.05 Kontakt. Podróż do serca wszechświata - film dokumentalny 13.30 Miłość z marzeń (To Gillian on Her 37th Birthday) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Pressman, wyk. Kathy Baker, Claire Danes (88 min) 15.00 Miłość i inne nieszczęścia (Love and Other Catastrophes) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Emma-Kate Croghan, wyk. Alice Garner, Frances O'Connor (75 min) 16.20 Piękne dziewczyny (Beautiful Girls) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Ted Demme, wyk. Matt Dillon, Uma Thurman (108 min) 18.15 Randka z wrogiem (Dating the Enemy) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Huberman Megan Simpson, wyk. Claudia Karvan, Guy Pearce (100 min) 20.00 Arachnofobia (Arachnophobia) - horror, USA 1990, reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Jeff Daniels, John Goodman (105 min) 21.45 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 22.15 Renegaci (Renegades) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Jack Sholder, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Kiefer Sutherland (101 min) 00.00 Zasadzka na diabelskiej wyspie (Shadow Warriors) - film sensacyjny, USA, reż. Lamar Card, wyk. Terry O'Quinn, Timothy Cavanaugh (90 min) 01.35 Mokra robota (Curdled) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Reb Bradock, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Angela Jones (85 min) 03.05 Od zmierzchu do świtu (From Dusk Till Dawn) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. George Clooney, Quentin Tarantino (103 min) 04.55 Morsy atlantyckie - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1990 05.50 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy TVP Regionalna (pasmo wspólne) 07.00 Układanka (5/20) - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek (21/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu (5/11) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Pionierzy intelektu - film dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podwodne spotkania (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale (6/21) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Rozmowy Prezydenta - film dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Marimar (7,8/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 22.55 Siostry (29/46) - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Terra X wyprawy w nieznane (3/7) - serial dokumentalny TV Białystok 07.00 Układanka (5/20) - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek (21/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu (5/11) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Pionierzy intelektu - film dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podwodne spotkania (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale (6/21) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Rozmowy Prezydenta - film dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.35 Powtórki Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Muzyczna Telewizja Białystok - program dla młodzieży 17.30 Z regionu - magazyn regionalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Kartka z kalendarza 18.35 Reportaż TV Białystok 18.45 Informator weekendowy 19.05 Marimar (7,8/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - magazyn aktualności 22.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 22.55 Siostry (29/46) - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Terra X wyprawy w nieznane (3/7) - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 Układanka (5/20) - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek (21/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu (5/11) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Pionierzy intelektu - film dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podwodne spotkania (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale (6/21) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Rozmowy Prezydenta - film dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Winda - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Puls gospodarki - magazyn gospodarczy 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Od poniedziałku do piątku 17.30 Lista Przebojów TV3 - program T. Kaczyńskiego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Serial obyczajowy 19.05 Marimar (7,8/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Kąt widzenia 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 22.55 Siostry (29/46) - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Terra X wyprawy w nieznane (3/7) - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Pionierzy intelektu - film dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Rozmowy Prezydenta - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.50 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 EOL - magazyn warmińsko-mazurski 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Studio Trójki 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Buty z krokodylej skóry (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Roger Bamford, wyk. Jimmy Nail, Nadeshda Brennicke, Elizabeth Carling, Mark Burdis (49 min) 22.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.25 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 Układanka (5/20) - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek (21/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Kraj za miastem - program redakcji opolskiej 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu (5/11) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Pionierzy intelektu - film dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podwodne spotkania (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale (6/21) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Rozmowy Prezydenta - film dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 15.40 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 16.05 Barda - magazyn górniczy 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 Być reżyserem 17.10 Osobliwości - program Teresy Rel-Szeligowskiej 17.25 Studio Regionalne 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Telemikser 19.05 Marimar (7,8/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 22.55 Siostry (29/46) - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Terra X wyprawy w nieznane (3/7) - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Kraków 07.00 Układanka (5/20) - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek (21/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolników 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu (5/11) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Pionierzy intelektu - film dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podwodne spotkania (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale (6/21) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Rozmowy Prezydenta - film dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Kronika 15.45 Euromagazyn - program publicystyczny 16.15 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Masz święta dla chorych 17.30 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Autostrada - program motoryzacyjny 18.45 Z medycyną na Ty - program publicystyczny 19.05 Marimar (7,8/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 22.55 Siostry (29/46) - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Terra X wyprawy w nieznane (3/7) - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Lublin 07.00 Układanka (5/20) - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek (21/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn gospodarski 08.15 Poranne granie 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu (5/11) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Pionierzy intelektu - film dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podwodne spotkania (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale (6/21) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Rozmowy Prezydenta - film dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Samo życie - reportaż 16.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informator 16.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Magazyn gospodarski 17.30 Taśmy z tamtych lat 17.45 Tabor 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.30 Kult kina 18.45 Przed sportowym weekendem 19.05 Marimar (7,8/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 22.55 Siostry (29/46) - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Terra X wyprawy w nieznane (3/7) - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Łódź 07.00 Układanka (5/20) - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek (21/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Dzień dobry 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu (5/11) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Pionierzy intelektu - film dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podwodne spotkania (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale (6/21) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Rozmowy Prezydenta - film dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Witryna sztuki 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Magazyn zdrowie 16.35 Magazyn ekologiczny 17.00 Miedzą do Europy 17.15 Zagadki historii 17.30 Budżet domowy 17.40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Publicystyka kulturalna 18.45 Przed sportowym weekendem 19.05 Marimar (7,8/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 22.55 Siostry (29/46) - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Terra X wyprawy w nieznane (3/7) - serial dokumentalny PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 Układanka (5/20) - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek (21/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Kwadrans do przodu 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu (5/11) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Pionierzy intelektu - film dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podwodne spotkania (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale (6/21) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Rozmowy Prezydenta - film dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Tele As - teleturniej 16.00 Mała czarna w Telewizji Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.30 Teleskop - flesz 17.35 Parlamentarzyści Wielkopolscy 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn 19.05 Marimar (7,8/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Studio sport - wiadomości 21.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 22.55 Siostry (29/46) - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Terra X wyprawy w nieznane (3/7) - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 Układanka (5/20) - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek (21/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowska karta historii 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu (5/11) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Pionierzy intelektu - film dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podwodne spotkania (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale (6/21) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Rozmowy Prezydenta - film dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (249,250/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Reportaż 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Studio Przemyśl 17.50 Zapowiedzi weekendu 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 18.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 19.05 Marimar (7,8/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (7,8/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Studio sport - wiadomości 21.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 22.55 Siostry (29/46) - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Terra X wyprawy w nieznane (3/7) - serial dokumentalny TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.05 To już dzień 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Pionierzy intelektu - film dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Rozmowy Prezydenta - film dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.35 Magazyn morski 16.00 Felieton 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Gość Siódemki 16.20 Artwizje 16.50 Gość Siódemki 17.00 W Siódemkowym kręgu 17.15 Przed sportowym weekendem 17.30 Kronika Siódemki 17.35 Gryfici - serial dokumentalny 17.50 Hospicjum w Wałczu - reportaż 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Fonograf - magazyn muzyczny 19.05 Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 22.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Pionierzy intelektu - film dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Rozmowy Prezydenta - film dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.35 Ene, due, rabe... 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.05 Bez montażu 16.20 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Bez montażu 17.15 Reportaż kulturalny 17.25 Bez montażu 17.35 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 18.35 Bez montażu 18.40 Love Story 19.05 Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 22.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 05.50 Top Shop 08.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.30 Top Shop 12.30 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 13.30 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 14.00 Top Shop 17.15 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 18.05 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.05 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Top Shop 20.15 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 21.10 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 22.05 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 22.35 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 23.00 Magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.00 Opowiastki z krypty - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 08.25 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 08.50 Doug - serial animowany, Francja 09.15 Wyspa niedźwiedzi - serial animowany 09.35 Krokodania - serial animowany 10.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn aktualności 11.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Tajemnice plaż - film dokumentalny, Polska 1998 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn aktualności 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 15.00 Xingu - kraina niewinności - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 16.00 Dziedzictwo - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 16.30 Wiosenne TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.00 Opowiastki z krypty - serial animowany 18.25 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 18.50 Doug - serial animowany, Francja 19.15 Wyspa niedźwiedzi - serial animowany 19.30 Krokodania - serial animowany 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - teledyski z życzeniami na zamówienie telewidzów 21.00 Przynęta - serial detektywistyczny, USA 1956 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Wiosenne wody (Torrents of Spring/Acque di primavera) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Włochy 1990, reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Nastassja Kinsky, Valeria Golino, William Forsythe (110 min) 23.10 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Eliksir młodości (Little Crazy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Deborah Koons, wyk. Cully Fredrickson, Susan Brecht, George Castillo (105 min) ATV 06.00 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 06.30 Wyprawa do Xapatan - teleturniej 08.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 10.30 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Zakupy z ATV 12.00 Życie po życiu - film dokumentalny 13.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Zakupy z ATV 15.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 17.00 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Zakupy z ATV 19.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 20.20 ATV idzie do kina - przegląd nowości kinowych 22.30 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 23.00 Brzeg (La marge) - dramat erotyczny, Francja 1976, reż. Walerian Borowczyk, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Joe Dallesandro, Mireille Audibert, Andre Falcon (90 min) 01.00 Martwy w chwili przybycia (D.O.A) - film kryminalny, USA 1950, reż. Rudolph Mate, wyk. Edmond O'Brien, Pamela Britton, Luther Adler, Beverly Campbell (83 min) ATV 2 06.00 Filmy animowane 08.30 Rodzina Glady - serial animowany 09.00 Smykowy weekend z Kaczorem Daffym - filmy animowane 09.30 Opowieści kota ze starej wierzby - serial animowany 10.00 Marianna - serial historyczny 10.30 Filmy animowane 11.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 11.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 12.00 Cyferki - Lucyferki - matematyka dla dzieci 12.05 Cudowny zamek - język angielski dla dzieci 12.30 Filmy animowane 13.00 Ordy - serial popularnonaukowy 13.30 Filmy animowane 14.00 Zapytaj, a ja ci odpowiem - serial popularnonaukowy 14.30 Wędrowcy w czasie - serial SF 15.00 Conten i pan Molier - serial historyczny 15.30 Wyprawa do królestwa zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 U smoka Dodo - program dla dzieci 16.30 POP SMYK - program muzyczny 17.00 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem - serial animowany 17.30 Smyk idzie do kina - magazyn filmowy 18.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 19.00 Magazyn muzyczny 19.30 Lista Przebojów - program muzyczny 20.30 Program muzyczny 21.00 Recitale, filmy muzyczne - program dla młodzieży 22.00 Zakupy z ATV 22.30 Program muzyczny 00.30 Lista Przebojów - program muzyczny 01.30 Zakupy z ATV 02.00 Program muzyczny Planete 07.00 Uciekająca góra 07.50 Życie w gangu 08.50 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (15/20): Indianie Pueblo 09.20 Pociąg sierot 10.15 Ostatni czarownik 11.05 Kroniki Popular science (26/60) 11.15 Samotna planeta (10/39): Australia 12.05 Rakiety w kosmosie (13-ost.): Poza wszelkie granice 12.55 Zapomniane profesje (9/13): Budowa chaty węglarza, Produkcja nie wypalanych cegieł 13.25 Historia Włoch XX-go wieku (27/42): Faszystowska polityka zagraniczna 14.05 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (3/6): Ostre cięcia 14.55 Na tropach przyrody: Pomiędzy wodą a niebem 15.25 Wielkie wystawy: Od Rembrandta do Vemeera - malarstwo holenderskie ze zbiorów muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze 15.55 Ameryka z lotu ptaka (1) 16.40 Opowieść o owadach 17.15 Wielkie bitwy historii (23/28): Gettysburg, rok 1863 18.15 Tańczmy rock and rolla (7/10) 19.15 Morze pełne życia (10/26): Świat rafy koralowej 19.40 Harish Patel i kino hinduskie 20.35 Pamiętniki emigrantów - dziedzictwo Maghrebu (2/3): Matki 21.30 Inna przyszłość (2/4): Pod sztandarem anarchistów 22.25 Galeria przestępców (10-ost.): Amerykańska mafia 23.15 Nowatorska broń (1/12): T-34, radziecka niespodzianka 23.45 Sokolnictwo 00.40 Aktualności z przeszłości (11) 01.35 Kroniki Popular science (25/60) TV Bryza (Pasmo z Nasza TV) 06.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.45 Reportaż 07.00 Magazyn harcerski 07.15 Aktualności 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.50 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.20 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Przeczytać warto - magazyn wydawniczy 16.40 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 Aktualności 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (2) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Strażnik czasu - serial SF, USA 22.35 Aktualności 22.55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Obyczaj (Games) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Preben Osterfelt, wyk. Charlotte Sieling, Michael Caroe, Toerben Jensen (88 min) 00.45 Aktualności 01.00 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 01.15 Przeczytać warto - magazyn wydawniczy 01.30 Program na sobotę 01.35 Teleinformator TV Vigor 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.50 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.20 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Publicystyka lokalna 16.40 Emocje - program publicystyczny 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (2) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Strażnik czasu - serial SF, USA 22.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.50 Sport - Express 22.55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Obyczaj (Games) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Preben Osterfelt, wyk. Charlotte Sieling, Michael Caroe, Toerben Jensen (88 min) 00.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.00 Sport - Express 01.05 Publicystyka lokalna 01.20 Emocje - program publicystyczny 01.35 Program na sobotę 01.40 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 07.05 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.50 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.20 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.30 Paragraf - magazyn policyjny 16.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (2) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Strażnik czasu - serial SF, USA 22.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Obyczaj (Games) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Preben Osterfelt, wyk. Charlotte Sieling, Michael Caroe, Toerben Jensen (88 min) 00.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Porion 10.00 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Wilki Północy - film krajoznawczy, Kanada 13.00 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 13.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Język zwierząt - film dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Gospoda Jamaica (Jamaica Inn) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1939, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Charles Laughton, Maureen O'Hara, Robert Newton, Leslie Banks (90 min) 16.40 Droga do wolności - film dokumentalny, USA 17.35 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 18.10 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 19.00 U źródeł wiary - film dokumentalny 20.00 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 21.00 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 22.00 Wielkie drzewa (The Big Trees) - film obyczajowy, USA 1952, reż. Felix Feist, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Eve Miller, Patrice Wymore, John Archer (89 min) 23.30 Wieczór z... 00.00 Prawie w ciąży (Almost Pregnant) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Michael DeLuise, wyk. Tanya Roberts, Jeff Conaway, Joan Severance, John Calvin (95 min) 01.35 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Program dnia 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.30 Życiowe dylematy - serial obyczajowy 09.20 Dania z zamkowej kuchni - program kulinarny 09.35 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - serial kryminalny 10.15 Auto Classics - program motoryzacyjny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.25 Hipermarket WTK 11.30 Moja firma 12.00 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 12.30 Zamki i pałace - program krajoznawczy 13.00 Kurs przygotowawczy z fizyki - program popularnonaukowy 13.30 Wykłady popularne z matematyki - program edukacyjny 13.50 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - program popularnonaukowy 14.00 Podróże w czasie, Na tropie, Krecik - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 15.45 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - program dokumentalny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Informator Miejski 18.20 Bezpieczne miasto 18.30 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - teleturniej sportowy 19.20 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - program popularnonaukowy 19.30 Podróże w czasie, Na tropie, Krecik - filmy dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Amerykański bohater (A Real American Hero) - film sensacyjny, USA 1978, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Brian Kerwin, Forrest Tucker, Ken Howard 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Aktualności motoryzacyjne 23.05 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.25 Życiowe dylematy - serial obyczajowy 00.20 Dania z zamkowej kuchni - program kulinarny 00.35 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - serial kryminalny TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.50 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.20 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Program lokalny 16.50 Flesz 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (2) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Strażnik czasu - serial SF, USA 22.35 Informacje TV-51 22.55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Obyczaj (Games) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Preben Osterfelt, wyk. Charlotte Sieling, Michael Caroe, Toerben Jensen (88 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu EuroSport 08.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Półfinały Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 12.00 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Basque Country Tour - 5 etap Lekunberri - Orio 116 km i Santiago Erreka - Aia 8,7 km 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Estoril - ćwierćfinały 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Basque Country Tour - 5 etap Lekunberri - Orio 116 km i Santiago Erreka - Aia 8,7 km 18.30 (na żywo) Skoki do wody: PE w Wiedniu 19.30 Skoki do wody: PE w Wiedniu 20.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 22.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców 23.00 Curling: MŚ w Saint John - półfinały kobiet 01.00 Sport motocyklowy: Zawody w trialu 01.30 Zakończenie programu (P) - program w języku polskim Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Niebezpieczne łowy 09.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici w interiorze (1) 10.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.00 (P) Weterynarz 12.00 (P) Opowieści oceanu: Znikające olbrzymy 12.30 (P) Opowieści oceanu: Biały cień 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Psi detektyw 14.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dinozaury z Antypodów 14.30 (P) Zakręcone opowieści: Krokodyle 15.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachód (1) 15.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachód (2) 16.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (1) 16.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (2) 17.00 (P) Łowcy: Wejście smoków. Krokodyle i aligatory królują dziś w świecie gadów - są jednymi z najstarszych i najgroźniejszych drapieżników na Ziemi 18.00 (P) Rzeczny dinozaur 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Ukryta rzeka 19.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Sypiając z krokodylami 20.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Zabójcy z miast 20.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Osłona przeciw dingo 21.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Tam, gdzie żyją diabły 22.00 (P) Gady 23.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Najdziksza wideoteka 00.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dzika przyroda Stanów Zjednoczonych 00.30 (P) Przewodnik po dzikim świecie 01.00 Zakończenie programu (P) - program w języku polskim Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Eleganckie rozwiązanie 10.00 (P) Wszystkiego najlepszego 11.00 (P) Pierwsze loty: Wielkie bombowce 11.30 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Bitwa pod Akcjum 12.00 (P) Wojna U-Bootów 13.00 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Lasy tropikalne 13.30 Linia frontu 14.00 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 14.30 (P) Podniebne bitwy: Bezużyteczny dla celów wojennych 15.30 (P) Hitler: Osoba prywatna 16.30 (P) Katastrofa: Czerwony alarm 17.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 18.00 (P) Brytyjskie arcydzieła: MG 19.00 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 19.30 (P) Niujarzmiona Amazonia: Śmierć Luany 20.30 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 21.00 (P) Niebezpieczne gady 22.00 (P) Uzbrojone zwierzaki: Broń chemiczna 23.00 (P) Uzbrojone zwierzaki: Uzbrojeni po zęby 00.00 (P) Uzbrojone zwierzaki: Fatalne starcia 01.00 (P) Podniebni szaleńcy 02.00 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 02.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 03.00 Zakończenie programu (P) - program w języku polskim Cartoon Network/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07.00 Laboratorium Dextera 07.15 Johnny Bravo 07.30 Krówka i kurczak 07.45 Tom i Jerry 08.00 Dwa głupie psy 08.30 Co za kreskówka! 09.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 09.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 10.00 Richie Rich 10.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 11.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.30 Figle Flintstonów 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Rodzina Addamsów 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Brigadoon - komedia, USA 1954, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gene Kelly, Van Johnson, Cyd Charisse, Barry Jones (104 min) 21.45 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy - film dokumentalny (45 min) 22.35 Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett, Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (102 min) 00.15 Zagadka nieśmiertelności (The Hunger) - horror, USA 1983, reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, David Bowie, Susan Sarandon, Dan Hedaya (93 min) DSF 03.00 Monster Truck (9) (powt.) 04.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn (powt.) 05.00 Historia olimpiad (38) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 06.45 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.45 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (18) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09.45 MAXX - magazyn baseballowy 10.15 Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy NHL 10.45 Motorvision - magazyn (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 12.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Poza kontrolą (19) - magazyn 14.15 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.45 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: MŚ grupy B w Danii - mecz Niemcy - Polska 17.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 17.45 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - GP Brazylii w Sao Paolo - trening 19.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - GP Brazylii w Sao Paolo - trening (powt.) 21.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 25 kolejka 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 23.15 Golf: US Masters 00.15 Action: Świat wrestlingu 01.00 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 01.45 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Action: Świat wrestlingu (powt.) ARD 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Dallas - serial 09.47 Śniadanie z ARD 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Herbaciarnia 'Pod Księżycem' (The Teahouse of the August Moon) - komedia, USA 1956, reż. Daniel Mann, wyk. Marlon Brando, Glenn Ford, Eddie Albert, Paul Ford (118 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - porady dla ciała i duszy 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 We własnej osobie: Doris Kunstmann - film dokumentalny 14.30 Where Were You When the Lights Went Out? - komedia, USA 1968, reż. Hy Averback, wyk. Doris Day, Terry-Thomas, Robert Morse, Steve Allen (94 min) 15.55 Kreskówki w Jedynce 16.00 Wiadomości 16.03 Dingsda - show dla dzieci 16.30 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Informacje regionalne 17.55 Zakazana miłość - serial 18.25 Marienhof - serial 18.55 Herzblatt - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Pięćdziesięciolatkowie całują inaczej (Mit fünfzig küssen Männer anders) - komedia, Niemcy 1998, reż. Margarethe von Trotta, wyk. senta Berger, Ulrich Pleitgen, Konstantin wecker, Hans-Peter Hallwachs (87 min) 21.45 Tylko w ARD 22.15 Dobre widoki - serial 22.25 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Miejsce zbrodni - serial 00.25 Magazyn nocny 00.45 Czarna śmierć (Black Death) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Kate Jackson, Jeffrey Nordling, Howard hessman, Al Waxman (89 min) 02.15 Pies Baskerville'ów (The Hound of the Baskervilles) - horror, W. Bryt. 1959, reż. Terence Fisher, wyk. Peter Cushing, Andre Morell, Christopher Lee, Marla Landi (105 min) 03.40 Herzbaltt (powt.) 04.30 Na opak - tydzień z Christophem Süßem 05.30 Brisant (powt.) Rtl 2 05.10 -08.35 Seriale animowane 08.35 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 09.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 09.35 Pied Piper (Der Rattenfänger) - film przygodowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Norman Stone, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Mare Winningham, Susan Wooldridge, Michael Kitchen (99 min) 11.30 -15.20 Seriale animowane 15.20 Flipper - serial przygodowy, USA 1964/67 15.50 Extreme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 16.55 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.25 Hudson Street - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.25 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 18.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 W imię ojca (In the Name of the Father) - dramat sensacyjny, Irlandia/W. Brytania/USA 1993, reż. Jim Sheridian, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Pete Postlethwaite, Emma Thompson, John Lynch (127 min) 23.00 Najskrytsza tajemnica (Ultimate Taboo) - film erotyczny, USA 1993, reż. Toby Philips, wyk. Ginger Lynn Allen, Kim Dawson, Al Sapienza, Adam Stone (94 min) 01.00 Policjanci Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984/89 01.55 W imię ojca (In the Name of the Father) - dramat sensacyjny, Irlandia/W. Brytania/USA 1993 (powt.) 04.30 Extreme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Słówka - teleturniej 10.30 Walet, dama, Hörig - teleturniej 11.00 Jörg Pilawa: Najlepszy sposób na zmarszczki. 12.00 Vera w południe: Nie mam przyjaciół. 13.00 Sonja: Dlaczego psujesz mi każde święto? 14.00 Trapper John, M.D. - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984 15.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 16.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 blitz - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn 19.15 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1998 20.15 Naszyjnik (Stranger in the House) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Rodney Gibbons, wyk. Michele Green, Bruce Dinsmore, Kathleen Kinmont, Vlasta Vrana (105 min) 22.15 Studio sport: Piłka nożna - I liga niemiecka 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show 00.15 Nocny dreszcz (Fright Night) - horror, USA 1985, reż. Tom Holland, wyk. Chris Sarandon, Amanda Bearse, Roddy McDowall, William Ragsdale (102 min) 02.10 Harald Schmidt Show (powt.) Vox 06.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial (powt.) 06.55 St-Tropez - serial (powt.) 07.55 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 21 Jump Street - serial (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial (powt.) 10.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - show 12.55 St-Tropez - serial 13.55 Między nami - serial 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 14.55 21 Jump Street - serial 15.50 One West Waikiki - serial 16.45 Na ratunek - serial 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - show 19.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 20.15 Fantastyczne przygody Billa i Teda (Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure) - komedia SF, USA 1989, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Alex Winter, Keanu Reeves, George Carlin, Dan Shor (86 min) 22.20 Harley Davidson i Marlboro Man (Harley Davidson and Marlboro Man) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Don Johnson, Chelsea Field, Daniel Baldwin (94 min) 23.55 Wiadomości 00.10 Magazyn o północy 00.45 DCTP Night Club 05.45 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Viva 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talkshow 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL live - show (DJ Sammy) 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 20.00 Viva-Family - show Franka Lämmermanna 21.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (Modern Talking) 23.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 00.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 01.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy (Daniel Z.) 03.00 Taneczna noc Vivy MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 07.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 08.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 16.00 Wybierz Mtv - program na żywo redagowany w oparciu o muzyczne propozycje telewidzów 18.00 Lista przebojów tanecznych 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 22.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 23.00 Mtv ID - show 00.00 Party Zone - taneczna muzyka w gorących rytmach funk, soul, reggae, hiphop 02.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 02.30 Noc z teledyskami Cartoon Network 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Mrugający Bill 07.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 07.30 Wiadomości 08.00 Tabaluga 08.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.00 The Powerpuff Girls 09.30 Krówka i kurczak 10.00 Laboratorium Dextera 10.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 11.00 Superman 11.30 Batman 12.00 Animaniacy 12.30 Beetlejuice 13.00 Tom i Jerry 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Scooby Doo 14.30 Flintstonowie 15.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 15.30 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 16.00 Maska 16.30 To ja, łasiczka 17.00 The Powerpuff Girls 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Freakazoid! 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Tom i Jerry 20.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 21.00 Kreskówki nad kreskówkami 21.30 Cultoons - kultowe kreskówki 22.00 Superman 22.30 Batman 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Scooby Doo 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga TNT 06.00 The Golden Arrow - film przygodowy, Włochy 1964, reż. Antonio Margheriti, wyk. Tab Hunter, Rossana Podesta, Umberto Melnati, Giustino Durano (87 min) 07.45 Ivanhoe - film przygodowy, USA 1952, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Robert Taylor, Joan Fontaine, Elizabeth Taylor, Emlyn Williams (102 min) 09.45 Lassie Come Home - film przygodowy, USA 1943, reż. Fred M. Wilcox, wyk. Roddy McDowall, Elizabeth Taylor, Donald Crisp, Edmund Gwenn (86 min) 11.15 Mrs Parkington - film obyczajowy, USA 1944, reż. Tay Garnett, wyk. Walter Pidgeon, Greer Garson, Peter Lawford, Edward Arnold (122 min) 13.30 Where the Boys Are - komedia, USA 1960, reż. Henry Levin, wyk. Connie Francis, Paula Prentiss, Russ Tamblyn, George Hamilton (95 min) 15.15 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) - western, USA 1962, reż. Henry Hathaway, John Ford, George Marshall, wyk. Karl Malden, George Peppard, John Wayne, Gregory Peck (146 min) 18.00 Ivanhoe - film przygodowy, USA 1952 (powt.) 20.00 Green Fire - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Andrew Marton, wyk. Grace Kelly, Stewart Granger, Paul Douglas, John Ericson (96 min) 22.00 WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING NITRO w TNT - widowisko sportowe z udziałem gwiazd zapasów w stylu amerykańskim (transmisja z USA!) 00.35 WCW THUNDER 02.30 Take the High Ground - film wojenny, USA 1953, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Richard Widmark, Karl Malden, Steve Forrest, Elaine Stewart (97 min) 04.15 Dziewczyna z laską (The Walking Stick) - dramat kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1970, reż. Eric Till, wyk. David Hemmings, Samantha Eggar, Emlyn Williams, Ferdy Mayne (98 min)